


2/01/2019: Resolutions

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Long Drabble, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Sarcasm, antagonistic friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Hiyori breaks his resolution on the second day of the new year.





	2/01/2019: Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble of the year, and second Free! fic! I love Hiyoiku, and have this headcanon that Ikuya and Makoto have convinced Haruka and Hiyori to actually get along with each other, but their version of 'getting along' is being sarcastic little shits to each other. Which is hilarious, but quickly gets on everyone else's nerves.

“I give you two weeks,” Ikuya says, rolling over in the sheets and setting his chin on Hiyori’s chest so he can smile up at Hiyori’s pouting face. What cheek. “Maybe only ten days.”

Hiyori flicks the tip of Ikuya’s nose. “Why do you have no faith in me?” he complains, and he would cross his arms, but they’re a bit full of wriggling boyfriend, so he can’t. Hiyori settles for an even more exaggerated pout, which causes Ikuya to start giggling uncontrollably, burying his face against Hiyori’s ribs. It’s early morning, two days into the new year, and Hiyori already wants to spend the whole day in bed.

Although, that might have something to do with Ikuya’s sleepy-soft skin pressed against him under the warm sheets.

“Mm, don’t forget we’re going to have lunch at Asahi’s sister’s place today,” Ikuya says, his breath ghosting over Hiyori’s bare stomach as he nuzzles in close. “So don’t get any grand ideas about fucking all day.”

Hiyori groans, running his fingers through the tangles of Ikuya’s hair. “You’re always ruining my fun,” he grumbles affectionately, wrapping his arm around Ikuya’s shoulders and running his fingers over slightly sweaty skin. “Besides, now I can prove that I can totally keep my resolution for the year.”

“Unlikely,” Ikuya snorts, and Hiyori pokes his cheek in retaliation.

The café has become something akin to a regular hangout for the collection of university swimmers and their associated friends, partners, and siblings. Asahi and Kisumi are already there when Hiyori and Ikuya push the door open, Asahi’s little nephew in Kisumi’s arms as the two of them drink coffee and look sickeningly domestic as they do it. Ikuya snags a booth, and they are soon joined by Makoto and Haruka.

Haruka ends up sitting opposite Hiyori, who shares a quick challenging look with Ikuya. Time to prove to his nay-sayer boyfriend that Hiyori can totally stick to his New Year’s resolution.

And then he and Haruka accidentally order the same thing, and Hiyori speaks without even thinking about it. “Wow, Nanase, do you like me that much? Just ask to share my cake next time,” he drawls as a grumbling Asahi brings two slices of caramel cake to the table, Kisumi still busy cooing at Tsukushi near the island counter.

Haruka narrows his eyes at Hiyori, lips kicking up at the corner in a slight smirk. Game on. Beside him, Makoto sighs and drops his forehead into his hand in exasperation. “I’ll remember that, _darling_ ,” Haruka returns, his voice biting. He picks up his fork and scoops up a large portion of cake, waving it in front of Hiyori’s face. “How about I feed it you?”

“Oh my god, stop it you two,” Ikuya complains, inexplicably pulling his wallet out. He slides some money across the table to Makoto. “Damn you, Tachibana, did you set that up?”

Makoto takes the money and puts it in his pocket. “Of course not, I didn’t actually think he’d break that easily.”

“Wait,” Hiyori says, sarcasm sparring match with Haruka briefly forgotten. Haruka actually turns back to his cake, no longer interested if Hiyori isn’t playing. “What?”

Ikuya knocks his closed fist against Hiyori’s bicep. “Hiyo,” he whines, bottom lip sticking out, “you didn’t even last _two days_ without antagonising Haru!”

Hiyori realises that he just broke his resolution to actually try and get along with Haruka in a normal friendly way, instead of communicating with him in barbs and jabs. “Damnit,” he curses, and then he turns offended eyes on Ikuya. “You bet on me?”

“Shut up and eat your cake,” Haruka says monotonously, still engrossed in his food.

Makoto shoots him a look. “Don’t act all smug, Haru, you said you were going to be nicer to Hiyori, too. You’re both terrible.”

With a shrug, Haruka has another bite of his cake, nonplussed with this revelation.

“I’ll try again next year,” Hiyori promises Ikuya with a grin. Ikuya just shakes his head and palms Hiyori’s grinning face away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet. Please leave comments and kudos, and I'll see you all tomorrow~


End file.
